


I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile

by ryansemen



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dallon Weekes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Ryan, Omegaverse, PWP, accidental heat, please read note, shameless self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryansemen/pseuds/ryansemen
Summary: Someone was going into heat. He could feel the feral pit in his stomach growing, the need to take care of whoever it was. He glanced over at Ryan and noticed he had his legs crossed tight and was fidgeting. Was it...?
Relationships: Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes, Ryan Seaman/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there is no tw this chapter but a couple random male characters are derogatory about ryan for a couple paragraphs so just a warning there, there will be another chapter with a kinda tw but i’ll update the tags and have a warning at the beginning accordingly!

Dallon was woken up by a strong a scent of pheromones. It hit him like a wall, jolting him awake. Omega. He looked around the van but there was no one here he didn’t recognise; only Ryan, their tour manager and two members of the stage crew, all betas far as he knew. Ryan was sitting across from him looking out into the dark of the window and the crew were in the front of the van talking in hushed voices, all unbothered by this scent. Dallon remained perplexed, it was so fresh and recent, there was an omega here. He sniffed the air again, confirming that he wasn’t going insane. It didn’t make any sense. 

Trying to ignore it he only grew more agitated by the scent, of which was growing stronger by the second. Someone was going into heat. He could feel the feral pit in his stomach growing, the need to take care of whoever it was. He glanced over at Ryan and noticed he had his legs crossed tight and was fidgeting. Was it...?

“How much longer til we get to the hotel?” Ryan called to the front.

“An hour,” their manager replied and Ryan sighed heavily.

“Cheers,” he said before scowling. He caught Dallon’s eye and froze, only just realising he wasn’t still asleep. Ryan squirmed under his gaze and the realisation hit Dallon like a truck. Ryan was an omega? Maybe he’d been using heat blockers this whole time Dallon had known him. Dallon felt so bad for the guy, that he’d found out before Ryan was ready to tell him.

“You okay?” Dallon asked even though he knew what was happening and Ryan knew he knew. Ryan chewed his lip and looked down, shaking his head.

“Hurts,” he admits in a small voice and Dallon wanted nothing more than to hold him and take his pain away. From what he’s heard, heat for omegas is often very painful especially after using blockers. They need to get to the hotel asap and get Ryan a room and some help. Dallon doesn’t know what that would entail but he’ll find something. Ryan’s scent was getting stronger and more enticing by the second but Dallon sat still, he was stronger than any urge.

“Can I do anything to help?” He asks instead and Dallon can tell Ryan’s face is a deep red even in the faint passing streetlights.

“Can you hold my hand?” Ryan looks away, waiting for his answer.

“Of course!” Dallon whispers back and holds out his hand. The omega immediately takes it and interlocks their fingers. Dallon gives him a reassuring squeeze before remembering something one of his old omega friends said.

“You can sniff me if you like,” Dallon says and Ryan looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. “Meant to help, calming and that, uh, alpha scent.”

Ryan was still quizzical and gave Dallon’s hand a tentative sniff before keeping it held up to his face. Dallon smiled at him before politely looking out the window. He started to give the back of Ryan’s hand strokes with his thumb but felt another hand close over his. He looked at Ryan who shook his head, blushing deeply.

“You’re gonna- that’s too much,” Ryan said, stumbling over his words and what he really wanted to say. Dallon tried very hard not to glance at the tent in his friends lap, instead he nodded understandingly and kept him thumb still.

Ryan shifted and his scent was almost overpowering, Dallon’s mouth fell open to drink it all in and his grip on Ryan’s hand must’ve tightened because he heard a small gasp. Dallon couldn’t help but look over at his bandmate starting to breathe more heavily onto his hand, feeling the gut reaction to help him, to take care of him. Stealing a glance at the front of the van, he slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted over to the middle seat, wanting to be closer to Ryan. He brought his hand and rubbed the back of it on Ryan’s cheek who leaned into the touch without thought, rubbing back against it. Dallon told himself it was all for Ryan to feel better, to comfort him, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how his scent was being passed onto Ryan and how he wanted Ryan to smell like his.

He shifted closer to him on the bench, thankful for the veil of darkness and passed Ryan’s hand to his left so he could still feel him, using his right to run it through Ryan’s hair scratching the scalp. The man really liked that, whining quietly when Dallon stopped for a second. Ryan was an affectionate man normally but right now he was practically mewling at Dallon’s touch. He was seeming to become more and more desperate for it, fidgeting with Dallon’s fingers and shifting closer and closer to the taller man, leaning into his scent and comfort before he finally buried his head in his neck and plastered himself against Dallon, inhaling deeply. Dallon used one hand to rub small circles into his lower back whilst the other cradled his face. The need to give Ryan whatever he wants was paired with overwhelming sympathy for the guy, he seemed to be in so much pain. He hoped that time was going faster than he thought and that they’d be at the hotel soon.

Ryan whimpered -full on whimpered- into his neck as Dallon felt his thumb brush Ryan’s lips before the other licked at it. Dallon pulled his hand back slightly in surprise but Ryan chased it and sucked two of Dallon’s fingers into his mouth. Fuck. This was a comfort thing right? Dallon didn’t know what to say other than holy fuck, you are turning me on more than you were already. Ryan whined again and shifted his hips, releasing more scent into the van. The need in Dallon’s stomach grew stronger and he experimentally brushed against Ryan’s ass with his hand. The younger immediately pushed back, giving a small moan.

“Is this okay?” Dallon whispered into his hair and pressed a kiss to his head and Ryan nodded quickly. Dallon didn’t want to push anything too far so he opted for kneading the other’s ass and gently squeezing. Ryan’s mouth fell slack and Dallon’s fingers fell out of it. Dallon could feel Ryan’s hot breath on his neck as his hands reached lower and lower.

He felt a wet patch and Ryan whined so loud he had to latch onto Dallon’s neck to keep quiet. Fuck, he was so wet he’d soaked through his jeans.

“Shhh, good boy,” Dallon whispered into his ear.

“Please, please, touch me, help me, alpha please,” Ryan begged breathily into his neck, rolling his hips back onto Dallon’s hand trying to feel more. Dallon couldn’t deny the needy omega, especially not his friend in pain so he carefully slips his hand down the back of Ryan’s jeans and then boxers, feeling down to find his hole. Ryan gasped and more slick gushed out of him as Dallon found it, circling with a finger before pressing into the delicious heat.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Dallon muttered more to himself but Ryan’s grip on him tightened so it wasn’t unheard. He added another finger straight away, the omega was falling apart below him just by one. Dallon put his other hand over Ryan’s mouth to stifle the soft noises he was making, thankful for the radio playing an upbeat song. He wanted nothing more than to push his dick into the tight heat but he would have to wait for the hotel to see if that’s what Ryan wants, this is all about him and helping him after all. The omega started to breathe more heavily, gripping onto the alpha for dear life as Dallon crooked his fingers and then came with a shudder as Dallon pressed against his prostate with no remorse. Dallon withdrew his fingers from Ryan’s pants, knowing there was at least a little cool down before the next wave.

“You did so well, you’re such a good boy,” Dallon whispered to Ryan who was still breathing heavily, letting him slump against his shoulder.

Dallon couldn’t help but lick his fingers clean, the sweet juices tasting like a fruity alcohol and he could see himself getting drunk off the taste. Ryan moaned softly when he realised what Dallon was doing, staring intently up at his mouth. Dallon gave him his other hand to suck on and Ryan happily accepted two more fingers back in his mouth, cuddling up to the alpha again.

“5 more minutes,” their manager called thankfully without looking back and Ryan looked up at Dallon with a more relaxed expression. Dallon kisses his forehead subtlety and rested his hand on the small of his back again, it wouldn’t be long before the next cycle begins, he just hopes he can get Ryan to his room before it starts.

In what seemed like no time at all, Ryan started getting antsy again, playing with Dallon’s fingers with his tongue.

“Hold on, we’re almost at the hotel, okay?” Dallon whispered and Ryan’s glazed eyes stared back at him, this was going to be tough getting through the lobby.

“We’re here, get your shit ready.”

Dallon gently let go of Ryan, hurriedly taking off his jacket and manhandling the omega to take off his seatbelt and tie the jacket round his waist to hide the wet patch. Ryan was slightly out of it, growing redder by the second, Dallon called to the front that they’d be going straight upstairs as Ryan wasn’t feeling well. Their manager agreed with a concerned wave and as soon as the van stopped, Dallon picked up their backpacks and helped a dazed Ryan out the car. He could thankfully still walk on his own and followed Dallon closely, hand firm on the alpha’s elbow like a lost puppy. Dallon left him with the bags as he retrieved the keys from the desk, not wanting Ryan to be around any other alphas in his vulnerable state. He walked over to the omega and hurriedly got their stuff together, guiding him to the elevator. The doors opened and to Dallon’s relief it was empty, just a short ride unfortunately to one of the top floors and then Ryan could feel better. The omega started to look more and more uncomfortable by the second and clung to Dallon as soon as the doors shut, whining with tears in his eyes. Dallon kisses his forehead and whispered reassurances. It was okay until the elevator slowed and the doors opened at floor 3. Fuck fuck fuck. A group of drunk male alphas stood there yelling and piled in, probably going to the rooftop bar. They immediately started sniffing the air.

“Oi, your bitch in heat?” One said and laughed to the others. “Fuck, he smells good.”

Ryan looked at them with the same glazed expression and Dallon tensed up, holding him closer so his head was safely buried in his chest.

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Dallon warned and they all laughed at him.

“Don’t worry, there’s plenty to go around,” a taller one smirked and reached to grab Ryan’s ass but Dallon pulled him out of the way, making the omega whine into Dallon’s chest, gripping his arms tight.

“Don’t fucking touch him,” Dallon growled and crowded Ryan behind him in the small elevator.

“I’m sure the little slut would enjoy bouncing on my cock more than yours mate, you hear the way he whines for anyone?” One wearing sunglasses chuckled and Dallon didn’t say anything, just bared his teeth. He wanted to rip this guy’s throat out.

The lads just laughed at him and crossed their arms. Ryan was gripping his arms from behind and started whimpering again, Dallon could feel him start to shake.

2 more floors, come on, come on.

They turned their back on Dallon but started talking about Ryan loud enough for anyone to hear.

“Maybe we should pass him around later.”

“It’s not like he’s scent marked, this dude is probably a grindr date on a powertrip.”

The doors opened and Dallon pushed Ryan out first before squeezing out himself, jeers from the other alphas following him. That last comment stuck. Ryan wasn’t his. He hurried him along to his room but maybe Ryan would prefer to be with those group of strangers. Maybe they could help him more than Dallon. His stomach dropped at the thought and he struggled to get the key in the lock. Ryan hung off his arm, whimpering with every step, his legs crossed. Dallon could smell the slick, and thoughts of it running down Ryan’s thighs eased his worries. He was going to help his friend in whatever way he wanted and if that meant getting someone else to take care of him then so be it.

Dallon finally got the door open and placed down their backpacks before picking up the needy Ryan and laying him on the bed, locking the door behind them. He turned on the air con even though he knew that wasn’t the reason for Ryan sweating and quickly got him a glass of water. Ryan’s hands were shaking as he took the water from Dallon and gulped it down. Another wave of pain seemed to hit him and his eyes squeezed shut, desperately stripping off the jacket and his pants to get rid of some of the heat. Dallon averted his gaze but Ryan’s whines caught his attention, turning back to see Ryan with boxers pulled down on his knees with face buried in the pillow, fingering himself desperately. His slick coated his thighs and Dallon couldn’t deny that he was completely hard now from the smell alone.

“Alpha,” Ryan’s voice was higher than Dallon had ever heard it before and made the alpha immediately come to his side, hand on the small of his back again as if the younger weren’t fucking himself open with his fingers. “Please fuck me, I need you, please please.”

Dallon wasted no time in throwing off his shirt and unbuckling his belt, followed by his pants and boxers. Ryan had haphazardly gotten his shirt half off in desperation, getting caught on his neck, Dallon helped get it off the whole way before he knelt behind Ryan on the bed.

“Move your fingers out the way, baby,” Dallon said gently and Ryan did what he was told reluctantly, the loss feeling unbearable. Dallon quickly made up for that though, mouth on his hole with his tongue lapping up the slick that gushed out. Ryan let out a squeal and squirmed at the new feeling, pushing back onto Dallon’s face. Dallon held his hips still before pulling his cheeks apart to get as deep as possible, the scent intoxicating driving him crazy. He starts rutting into the bed on his own accord, losing himself in Ryan, reaching around and gripping Ryan’s cock with his big hand.

Ryan yelled as he came with a violent shudder, come splashing onto Dallon’s tongue from his hole and onto the bed sheets from his cock. He collapsed onto the bed. Dallon couldn’t believe how good it tasted, licking the area around his hole clean, chasing the sweet taste. Ryan groaned a protest and weakly swatted him away, it took everything in Dallon to fight the urge to continue. He quickly filled up another glass of water for Ryan but the omega could barely lift his head up. Dallon pulled him onto his lap carefully and propped up his head, feeding him sips of water at a time and keeping an eye on his temperature, making sure it was still somewhat high and he wouldn’t drop. Heats were a dangerous thing if something goes wrong and Dallon wished he’d been more prepared, if he’d known Ryan was an omega he would’ve brought spare suppressants or told the manager ahead of time to make arrangements.

Ryan nestled closer to his chest done with the water, head buried in his neck again. He shifted in his lap slightly and Dallon was brought back to the reality that he had Ryan in his lap, naked whilst he was also naked and hard. He just had to wait a little while until Ryan needed him again but it was hard to think about how he might just be the nearest thing to fuck. Of course, he’d just thought about it as helping his friend but he hadn’t thought about what would happen afterwards, after Ryan’s heat goes. How would they feel? How would they explain it? It made his stomach twist in knots but the feeling of wet leaking onto his lap again made him concentrate on the omega who was getting his energy back, he was probably going to be exhausted after this one and sleep- hopefully. Dallon had read that some omegas cycles last 24/7 and he was praying Ryan wasn’t one of them and that he could actually rest. Dallon’s thoughts were cut short but a hand finding his cock, stroking quickly.

“Fuck, Ry,” Dallon growled into his hair and the omega swung his leg round to straddle his lap and pulled him into a messy kiss with teeth and tongues. Dallon gripped his ass cheeks and squeezed hard, slapping one and making Ryan jump forward, their cocks touching for a second. Ryan gave a high pitched moan at this and started to rub himself against Dallon’s bigger cock desperately. Dallon’s fingers found his hole again, stretching him out with nothing but his own juices.

“Knot me, please fill me up, alpha please I need your cock,” Ryan begged and Dallon captured his lips in a growl and a quick kiss before turning them over, Ryan landed on his back and immediately spread his legs, holding back his knees. At that sight, Dallon let go of any restraints he had and gave into his instincts, pouncing on the omega, rubbing his head against the hole until it caught and pushing in with a bite to Ryan’s shoulder. The omega squirmed and clawed his back under him, Dallon’s cock being bigger than his fingers had stretched him out before.

Dallon was still pushing in slowly and swore he was in Ryan’s stomach by now. The omega lay slack jaw under him in pure bliss as Dallon bottomed out, kissing and biting along his neck.

He shifted his hips and that was enough to tell Dallon to move, slowly pulling out before slamming back in. Ryan practically screamed, nails drawing blood on Dallon’s back as the alpha started to quicken his thrusts, gripping Ryan’s hips so tight there’d be bruises tomorrow.

“Fuck so tight, so wet, only for me, pretty- omega, fuck you look so good,” Dallon grunted out, mind running a million miles an hour as pleasure started to build in his gut. Ryan arched his back and moaned loudly as Dallon found his prostate, not managing anything but moans and high pitched grunts whenever Dallon slammed back into him. Dallon felt his knot swell at the base of his cock and the only thoughts on his mind was breeding this omega. If he was in his right mind he would be ashamed of how he was thinking.

Ryan’s eyes widen as he feels Dallon’s knot start to catch his rim and his mouth struggles to form words.

“Please alpha, give me your seed. I’m your bitch, please please I need it.”

Dallon was more than happy to oblige and slowed down as his knot swelled big enough to get stuck, squeezed by the tight wet velvet heat. He gave one last hard thrust for good measure before hot squirts of cum started to fill Ryan up. The omega arched his back and gave little moans every time he felt wet heat enter his hole. Dallon started to bite and mark his neck again, scenting him whilst holding his hips still as he filled Ryan up. The younger’s eyes started to close and Dallon switched their positions so Ryan could lay on top of him, wincing slightly at the new scratches touching the sheet.

Dallon could feel the waves get less and less and he could only feel small spurts coming out of his cock. He tried to calm his breathing as Ryan’s hair tickled his nose.

“You alright?” Dallon asked and Ryan nodded on his chest. He knew that the omega would at least have a couple hours of downtime before another wave hits, his knot keeping it at bay for a while.

“I feel so full,” Ryan said satisfied and Dallon was relieved this was what he needed.

“Thank you,” Ryan says in a small voice, Dallon could tell that it wasn’t the heat talking. Dallon pulled him tighter and rubbed his back.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Dallon whispered in his hair.

“I know you’re probably wondering why I kept it a secret,” Ryan said to the air, still not meeting Dallon’s eyes. “I thought people would think less of me if I’m honest, take advantage of me.”

Dallon’s gut twisted at that, at how true it was and how many people wouldn’t even give an omega a chance especially in a band. His heart ached for Ryan and he found himself pressing many kisses into the omega’s hair.

“Many omegas in the entertainment industry sleep with alphas to get jobs and I didn’t want that to be me, I wanted to make my own way without people thinking they own me or can make me do what they want whenever.”

“I’m so sorry that that’s how the world is,” Dallon said genuinely, feeling bitter about how his friend has suffered and has had to lie and hide for all these years just because of who he is. Ryan tensed above him and wrapped his legs tighter around him, shit he must’ve sensed Dallon’s anger. The alpha forced himself to calm down and instead ran his hands up and down Ryan’s back, soothing him.

“I was on heat suppressants but I wasn’t meant to start for another two weeks, this one came early and was probably a shock to smell,” Ryan laughed and Dallon chuckled in agreement.

“I don’t know- I don’t know how I would’ve made it through this far without you, I’m sorry I’m so needy and embarrassing” Ryan finally propped himself up on his elbows to see Dallon’s face. Dallon’s stomach dropped as he noticed the omega had tears in his eyes and craned his neck to kiss him and wipe them away.

“Never apologize, you can’t control it! I’m here to help you anytime, okay? You never have to face this alone, I’ll take care of you and I’ll give you anything you need,” Dallon says cupping his face and giving him another kiss. Ryan breaks into a smile despite himself and nods gratefully.

“Now why don’t you try and get some sleep before it starts again hm? You need to save your energy,” Dallon kisses him one last time before Ryan settles down again, whispering a good night as Dallon turns the lamp off, feeling a possessive weight in his gut as a squeeze of Ryan’s hole reminds him that he’s full of his cum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read!
> 
> tw /  
> there is an alluding to nonconsensual sex/ryan being taken advantage of but the sex in this is all consensual, however there is no aftercare (except from dallon) so if you’re not comfortable with anything in that realm then I wouldn’t recommend reading this! there’s also a lot of angst so if you don’t want to read anything sad then I’ll be back soon with happier things!
> 
> also the OC names are random and don’t correlate to anyone in particular!

Ryan locked the stall with shaky hands, feeling himself get wetter by the second. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he felt himself through his boxers, alleviating some of the pressure. He knew he had to get back to Dallon but he felt too shaky to go anywhere.

It was all his fault for trying to go and ask the reception to fix the AC, he should’ve never gone out alone.

The bathroom door opened and two voices talked loudly as they passed by him to the urinals. Alphas. Ryan recognised the scent a mile away and itched to open the door and run to them. He knew it was a bad idea and that they’re strangers but it’s not like he hasn’t hooked up with anyone before. Another wave of heat and pain made his legs shake and clench together. And Dallon was so far away.

“Wait, you smell that?” One of them says and Ryan held his breath, not sure if he wanted to get caught in here or not. Dallon would be mad but they smelt so good. They would take care of him.

Ryan jumped at the knock on his stall door, opened his legs accidentally and letting more slick out. “Hey little omega, are you in there?”

“He’s definitely there, smells so fucking good like earlier,” the other one growled.

Ryan moaned at that before covering his mouth in shock. They paused outside. Ryan felt all his nature telling him to open the door and submit.

“You want us to take care of you, pretty little thing? You don’t want a master do you, don’t want that tall man to own you? We can make you feel better than him, more full then him, wouldn’t you like to be used?”

Ryan’s brain was screaming at him and another wave of arousal shot through him making him whimper.

“Open up the door, huh?” One of them said. “We’ll help you.”

Ryan found himself getting up and unlocking the door, pulling it open shyly. The man with a beard stood there with the taller man, both smiling at him sweetly.

“Hey love, it’s okay,” the bearded man held out his hand for Ryan to take like he was a lost puppy. “What’s your name?”

“Ryan,” he answered without hesitation and they immediately cooed at him.

“Such a cute name for such a cute face!”

“I’m Rich and that’s Mark,” the taller man said. “Would you like us to take care of you? We promise we won’t hurt you. We might look scary but the other lads are the ones that start trouble. We just want to look after a pretty little omega and make him feel good, would you like that?”

Ryan felt himself nodding before he grimaced as another wave passed through him.

“Come here, baby,” the bearded man helped Ryan over to the sink before bending him over it, letting him have his stomach on a jacket so the counter doesn’t dig into him. He felt one of them come behind him, a hard cock was against his ass and he moaned at the thought of it.

“Patience, good boy,” Mark praises and undid Ryan’s jeans, pulling them down.

“Look at how wet you are for us, such a good boy,” Rich said, pulling up Ryan’s top to reveal more of his back. 

Mark started to feel Ryan’s hole through his boxers making him squirm and moan before pulling them down to his ankles.

“So pretty,” Mark rubbed his taint before pushing two fingers into his hole. Ryan looked up and saw himself in the mirror, pushing back onto two fingers as the two men admired him and looked at him hungrily, he was pleasing them. The deep pit of arousal growing in his stomach made him clench around the fingers and the man cursed.

“Holy shit, Rich feel, he’s so fucking tight,” Mark stepped back and let Rich put his longer fingers into Ryan’s hole which fluttered around them.

“Gonna feel amazing around my cock,” Rich grinned and met Ryan’s gaze in the mirror who let out another wave of slick down his thighs. The two alphas sniffed the air and growled. “Maybe I should get the others after we’re done, little Ryan would probably want more cocks for his hungry hole, huh?”

Ryan nodded desperately and Mark looked thoughtful for a sec.

“Ryan, sweetie, would you be okay with sucking me off?”

Ryan moaned wantonly and nodded, driven crazy from Rich’s fingers working his hole, whining when they were removed to pull him back to standing by his hips. Mark leaned against the counter in front of him and undid his belt, freeing himself. Ryan’s eyes widened, he wasn’t as big as Dallon but he was thicker and as his head was guided towards it he wondered if his lips could even stretch around it. But as a head of a cock rubbed against his entrance all worries went out the window and he licked the head before taking it in his mouth, starting to move his head as Rich pushed into him from behind, gripping his hips where it was still sore from Dallon, making him moan. His mind was hazy as he was filled up from both ends but he vaguely thought about Dallon, how he wished he would walk in and see him like this, see how much of a slut he is, how much he pleased these alphas and join in. He came back to reality with a hand on the back of his head forcing him further down. He tried until he gagged and had to breathe for a second.

“Fuck such a good boy for us, such a tight cunt,” Rich growled as he bottomed out, giving experimental rolls of his hips, pushing Mark’s cock further down Ryan’s throat. Rich picked up the pace giving low grunts with every thrust, Ryan’s own noises gagged by the dick in his throat.

“Fuck keep that up and I’m gonna come,” Mark said, his grip in Ryan’s hair tightening and he was held down for longer, tears pricking his eyes before he was allowed to breathe again. “You were fuckin made for taking cock.”

Mark pulled out before his knot could swell, instead jacking off in front of Ryan’s face.

“Mouth open, good boy, good slut,” Mark praised and Ryan looked up at him through his lashes, tongue hanging out his mouth. “Ungh fuck.”

Mark spurted spots of thick cum onto Ryan’s face and tongue with a grunt. Ryan tried to swallow as much as he could, eagerly licking the head.

“Fuck, you look like a dream, a cumslut that cleans your cock afterwards, who’dve thought,” Mark says. He gathers up some of the cum dribbling down Ryan’s chin and pushes it into his mouth, Ryan accepts his fingers greedily as Rich thrusts hard and slow into him. He hits Ryan’s prostate and the omega’s legs almost give way under him, he clings heavily to Mark in front of him.

“Tell me how much you want it,” Rich growls out.

“Please alpha, please sir, fill me up with your cum, make me your bitch,” Ryan whimpered out and Rich groaned almost forgetting to pull out before his knot gets too big. He holds his head just inside his hole and let’s go, cum pumping into Ryan triggering the omega to cum himself. He can’t help but love being used and filled up by alphas. Rich thrusts in one more time to put his seed deeper before he pulls out. Mark moves out the way and Ryan falls onto the counter, ass in the air with his legs apart. Rich’s cum starts spilling down his taint and thighs mixing with his slick and he can’t feel more full.

“Fuck,” Mark says as the alphas watch it.

“We might have to keep him,” Rich says. “Under our desks in the office just for bjs and to sit on our laps.”

Ryan whined at the thought of being used like that.

“I’ve never had a cunt so /wet/. Seriously should set up a glory hole just for that and make alphas pay to use it.”

Mark met Ryan’s gaze in the mirror.

“What the fuck are you looking at, slut?”

Ryan adverted his gaze, mind still hazy.

“Should we tell the others where to find him?” Rich asks but Mark shook his head.

“His alpha’s gonna be looking for him, they might not be alone and we don’t want more trouble.”

His....alpha? Dallon?

“You’re right, lets go before he comes, he’s gonna be pissed when he sees what happened to his bitch,” Rich laughs and they leave the bathroom.

Ryan lay there panting, a different sort of pain grew in his stomach as he came down from his high. They left him. He wasn’t good enough to keep and they left him here. He didn’t notice he was crying until he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was a slut but it wasn’t a good thing. It wasn’t to be praised. He had just slept with anyone who would let him. He had Dallon but couldn’t even walk to get him without spreading his legs for the nearest alpha. Ryan started to sob and buried his face in his elbow, no energy to get up or even cover himself up. He was dirty and gross and now Dallon would hate him and kick him out the band and no one would love him. All these years of proving he was more than just an omega only to throw it all away in one day. What must Dallon think of him anyway? Begging for him the second he felt a bit of pain. He was weak and he didn’t even deserve the pity sex he was given. Didn’t deserve Dallon’s attention for one second.

Ryan shakily propped himself up on his elbows and tried to turn the faucet on through his blurry vision, throwing water onto his face to try and get rid of the cum and the smell. He pulled up his pants but the button was too blurry and fiddly and he was far too useless and disgusting and what was the point. Another burst of tears came when he realised that another wave was going to come soon as he sank to the floor and sobbed, angry at himself and his stupid aching body. Under the sink with the grime and the splatters of stains is where he belonged, exhausted and with a pounding head he lay down. He heard the door open and he smelt alpha. Maybe it was Dallon.

“Complimentary restroom slut huh?” He heard. Not Dallon. There were three voices. He couldn’t lift his head off the ground. Whatever happened, happened. He was going to be used and thrown away and maybe he should be satisfied with that. Maybe that’s what he was always meant to be, stupid of him to think he could be a drummer. Ryan let out a weak laugh. So fucking stupid. He felt someone pulling him onto his back. Three men crouched over him, all blurred. He felt the heat in his stomach again. It was for the best. He was built for them after all. Maybe they would take him away and he could serve his purpose. One reached for his zipper and started to undo it. Huh, he didn’t do the button up in the end, so fucking useless so fucking weak. Another one stopped him.

“Wait stop, he’s not saying anything, I don’t think he’s okay.”

Ryan wanted to laugh. Where’d they get that impression? If it were earlier he would’ve made a noise, told them to keep going. But he was tired and his eyes were heavy and his mind was blurry. Everything was blurry.

The door opened again. Good, more. More and more and more. This one was angry. He shouted something, Ryan couldn’t understand him. The ones around him looked scared. Something was scary? It wasn’t Ryan’s fault was it?

He couldn’t muster the energy to lift his head up and see, but the ones around him walked in the direction of the door. There was loud sounds that made Ryan flinch. Not good, not good, not good. Someone stood over him once again and was shaking his shoulder gently. They came closer and Dallon’s scent washed over him. He was emitting pure rage. Ryan realised he was shaking his shoulder but couldn’t bring himself to say anything back. All he could do was stare at Dallon as he was picked up and taken back to his room. He should’ve been left on the bathroom floor. He belonged there. He didn’t deserve this bed or the water Dallon made him drink. The ringing in his ears faded slightly with every sip and he could hear Dallon faintly now.

“You’re going to be okay, you’re going to be okay, you’re going to be okay,” Dallon muttered to him over and over and over again. Ryan blinked at him. He was going to be okay?

“I love you so much,” Dallon held him tighter and Ryan could feel a calming scent wash over him. He was going to be okay.

“Dallon?” He croaked out and Dallon gasped, cradling his face.

“Ryan! Ryan! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked and Ryan shook his head no.

“Not hurt, no one hurt me,” he said.

“Good, good,” Dallon pressed a long kiss to his forehead. Ryan felt his eyes well up again.

“Don’t kiss me,” he said with a sniff. And Dallon immediately stopped, holding his face. “I’m gross.”

Dallon’s eyes started to water. “Hey, we’ll get you cleaned up. You’ll be clean again, yeah?”

Ryan didn’t have the heart to tell him what he meant so he just nodded.

“No one touched you without permission?” Dallon asked and Ryan shook his head with a pit of regret.

“I- I wanted them to,” he whispered. “And then, and then afterwards...” He trailed off and looked down ashamed, afraid that Dallon was going to be angry. He’d never show it but if Ryan looks in his eyes and sees that Dallon thinks he’s a slut he wouldn’t be able to take it.

“And that’s okay,” Dallon said and held him closer. “You’re not mine, love. You’re my friend and you can sleep with whoever you want. Just me, as your friend, would rather arrange for it to be in a better place than a bathroom.”

Ryan chuckled at that. 

“And with better people,” Dallon added. “But I’m not judging!”

Ryan nodded. “I don’t want to see them again. They were not very nice.”

“Then I’ll see to it that you won’t,” Dallon says earnestly and rocks him back and forth. “You want a bath?”

Ryan nods and Dallon places him on the bed before running the water in the en-suite. He comes back into the room with a guarded expression on his face but his eyes showed sadness. And now Ryan understood that it was sympathy for him. He wasn’t upset at him.

Dallon lifted Ryan up in his arms and carried him into the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet seat.

“Is it alright if I undress you?” Dallon asks and Ryan knows it’s because he wasn’t sure now of what Ryan’s boundaries are but he couldn’t help but laugh.

“You fucked me earlier, I think I can deal with you seeing me naked.”

Dallon returned the laugh and helped Ryan out his shirt. He started to undo his pants and his expression dropped when he saw the mess that was down there but didn’t say anything. Ryan’s chest seized up and he looked away as he shifted to let Dallon pull his boxers down, half wanting to apologise.

“Gross, huh?” He said with a nervous laugh and Dallon shook his head no but took a couple seconds to find his words.

“You’re beautiful no matter what.”

Ryan fell still at that.

“I am?” He didn’t mean to say it out loud.

Dallon looked at him.

“Of course. Doesn’t matter what you have on you or who you sleep with or what state you’re in or what class you are. You are beautiful because you are you and nothing will change that.”

Dallon was sincere, Dallon thought that, Dallon didn’t hate him.

Ryan felt a sob in his throat but no tears came out. He was exhausted.

“You don’t have to tell me what happened, but if you want to then I’m here, alright?” Dallon said, reaching over to test the water and to turn off the faucet. Ryan nodded and let Dallon help him get into the tub. The water was warm, it was nice. Dallon knelt next to the bath and soaked a flannel before he started to dab at Ryan’s face, Ryan burned in embarrassment as he realised there was still cum there.

“I-I went to the lobby to ask about the heating. It didn’t turn off. And then I started to feel it again, my uh, my heat. So I went to the restroom to hide until it was over and they walked in and we-“ Ryan shifted uncomfortably and Dallon met his eyes sympathetically and nodded. “And I was, I was happy, but then they left me and I got very sad. They were so nice and then they were mean. And I-I don’t understand- and f-felt disgusting.”

Ryan felt dry sobs wrack his body. Feeling shame wash over him and prickle his skin uncomfortably.

Dallon brushed some strands of hair away from Ryan’s face and gave him a kiss on his now clean cheek before pressing their foreheads together.

“You don’t deserve that,” Dallon said and Ryan sobbed harder. “I am so sorry that happened to you, you are so good and deserve the fucking world and should never EVER be left. EVER. It is completely their fault and you should never have to feel that way again.”

The sobs turned into sniffles and Ryan opened his eyes again. Dallon’s mouth was inches away and he felt a sudden urge to kiss him. Everything was a mess in his head and he didn’t want to get off, he just wanted to kiss him plain and simple. 

Dallon made sense, Dallon was real and Dallon loved him. 

And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they lived happily ever after !  
> jeez I hate myself for making ryan sad
> 
> I’m taking requests for oneshots! my only requirements are that it’s sub/bottom ryan (ofc) and that dallon and ryan are not in a relationship at the start! ideas can include other people as well but i’ll only write m/m (and not ronnie “the ronster” radke please)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my notes for months now like the other ones i’ve posted so far but thought I’d post it as well, omegaverse- yeah <3
> 
> bet you can also spot motifs in my writing too now, ryan is a good boy js


End file.
